Drugged
by BlackFalling
Summary: What happens when someone drugs Akihito's food? How will Asami react? "'Akihito...what's wrong? What hurts? What did you eat from the table' 'mmhhhh..A-Asami...the food...I'm...I'm so hot...please...so hot...'"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong in You're My Loveprize In Viewfinder by Yamane Ayano!

* * *

Drugged

"This is so stupid," Akihito mumbles ungraciously as he rolls over to face away from Asami in bed.

"Stupid or not I have to go," Asami replies with little amusement.

"But you said you were taking the whole weekend off..."

"I know, but this is important."

"Why can't Kirishima do it?" Akihito was whining now and he knew it but he was just so frustrated!

"Because it wouldn't look good to send him instead of going myself. This _is _a legitimate deal after all."

"So you say.." Akihito mumbles again.

Asami sighs as he gets off the bed and heads to the bathroom.

"Arguing isn't going to change this. I'll shower first, so order something and I'll eat with you before I go."

Akihito mopes for a little longer before retrieving the phone and ordering for the two. Of course, using Asami's name, the food arrived within minutes which only disappointed Akihito more.

_Now he can leave sooner..._

"Asami! The food is here!" Akihito calls loudly from the dinning room.

"I can see," he replies and then chuckles as Akihito jumps, not expecting Asami behind him.

"Don't do that, bastard!"

Asami smirks before going to the kitchen. Calling back to the other room he asks, "What do you want to drink?"

"Make me some tea!"

_That'll waste some time..God I'm starving though..I'll just eat a little while he's making the tea._

Asami sets the kettle on the stove before returning to the bedroom to finish dressing while he waits for it to boil. He's putting the finishing touches on his suit when he hears the tea kettle.

"A-Asami.." Akihito calls.

"I hear it, I'm coming," Asami replies as he returns to the kitchen.

"N-no, Asami..." Akihito calls again, shakily sounding.

"Patience my cute Akihito, I'm pouring it now." Asami sets the kettle down and is just picking up the cups when he hears a loud crash in the dinning room.

"Akihito?" He calls out but gets no reply. Quickly going to the dinning room he finds Akihito on the ground, surrounded by broken glass and groaning while clucking his chest.

"Akihito!" Asami grabs onto him quickly, checking to see he's not cut.

"S-so hot.." Akihito pants out before whimpering.

Asami checks his pulse before calling out loudly, "Kirishima! Suoh!"

Both guards burst through the door quickly and find Asami on the floor with Akihito.

"Suoh! Block off all doors, no one leaves this building! Kirishima, get my personal doctor here now!"

"Yes Asami-sama!" Both guards take off at once, scared to be in Asami's presence when he's visibly upset. It takes a lot to shake up their boss but somehow it's always Akihito that manages to accomplish it.

"Akihito...what's wrong? What hurts? What did you eat from the table?"

"mmhhhh..A-Asami...the food...I'm...I'm so hot...please...so hot..." Akihito moans then and Asami looks down, for once in surprise, to notice Akihito's prominent erection. Reaching into his pocket then he pulls out his cell phone and dials Kirishima who answers on the first ring.

"The doctor is on his way now sir."

"Good, cancel all appointments for tonight."

"Hai."

Asami hangs up quickly and picks up Akihito who only moans at the touch, eyes lidded as he gazes at Asami's face. Asami sets Akihito on the couch quickly and begins to move away before he is stopped by Akihito tugging on his shirt.

"Don't leave," he begs with teary eyes, "Don't leave, please..."

Asami catches himself as he frowns just the littlest bit before replying, "I'm just getting a cold cloth, I'll be right back Akihito." He pulls away then, worried, and retrieves the cloth and a bowl of cold water. Quietly he wets the cloth and begins to rub it on Akihito's forehead, giving him some relief from the overwhelming heat. Minutes later, which feels like hours, the doctor finally arrives at the penthouse.

"We're here Asami-sama," Kirishima announces upon walking into the living room.

The doctor immediately comes over to Asami's side and starts checking over Akihito on the couch.

"What was he doing when the symptoms started?"

"He'd ordered food and was eating it. What's left is on the table." Asami replied quickly but calmly. It wouldn't do for him to show his concern in front of the man.

The doctor nodded in acknowledgment before checking Akihito more thoroughly.

"Was he erect before he started eating?"

"..No." Asami answered, slightly annoyed, but he knew it was part of the man's job.

The doctor checked some more and asked Akihito questions to which he got stuttered replies before he went over to the food and checked it as well. Finally, he turned to Asami again.

"Asami-sama, it appears someone has added a very strong aphrodisiac to the food." He turned then to retrieve a bottle from his bag before handing the bottle to Asami. "He needs to drink this. It will cause him to vomit up whatever of the drug is left in his stomach. He's lucky. If he would've ingested any more, he could've died from it. As is, he should be fine so long as he drinks that. If it worsens at all you need to get him to a hospital where they can cleanse his blood and issue IVs."

"What do I do after he stops vomiting?"

"I'm afraid nothing will help. He will still be affected by the drugs that are already in his system but all that's left is to wait it out. It will take a few hours."

After bowing quickly, the doctor left, not wanting to stick around in case Asami's wrath re-surfaced.

"Kirishima, go through all of the employees and security cameras. I want to know who tampered with the food, why, and their head served with breakfast. Leave three guards at the door but no one disturbs me till I call you."

"Yes, Asami-sama." Kirishima then left quietly to follow out his orders, glad for once that he didn't have to be by his boss' side through this.

The door clicked closed as Asami returned his attention to the moaning photographer on the couch. His eyes widened slightly and his cock twitched at the state his boy was in. Akihito lay there, panting , with a thin layer of sweat across his body. His eyes were half lidded and he had a prominent erection. All in all an extremely appetizing sight. Asami sighed, under different circumstances he wouldn't hesitate, but Akihito needed the medicine first and foremost.

Opening the bottle and bringing it to Akihito's lips, Asami coaxed him into drinking it all down and then quickly carried him over to the bathroom where he was deposited before the toilet. In a matter of minutes the medicine took effect and Asami held Akihito's shoulders as he threw up several times. About halfway through, Akihito began crying from his overwhelming frustration with the situation and Asami swore whoever caused this would pay dearly...

2 hours later..

Asami breathed a sigh of relief as he held Akihito to his chest on the bathroom floor. It'd been awhile since the last time he threw up so he was assuming the photographer was done. Akihito still whimpered pitifully though and after washing out the boys mouth a couple times Asami couldn't take it anymore. He cradled Akihito in his arms and brought him back to their bedroom, laying him down on the bed.

"Akihito...Akihito look at me," Asami commanded softly.

Akihito turned his still half-lidded eyes to Asami. Akihito was panting and moaning desperately, wanting, _needing_ Asami to touch him.

"A-Asami...please...please touch me..." pride behind him at this point he begged shamelessly with tears in his eyes.

Asami's cock hardened painfully at Akihito's begging and his control slipped as he rushed down for a passionate kiss.

Akihito moaned into Asami's mouth, their tongues battling as he began pushing his body upward to grind into the sex god above him. Akihito snuck his hands up from their previous position by his side to tangle in Asami's dark locks, yanking and twisting Asami's head even closer in the already bruising kiss.

Asami smirked at Akihito's boldness, enjoying it for the moment, before he decided it was time for him to retake control. Kissing his way down Akihito's neck he wasted no time in ripping off his boy's shirt to continue trailing his kisses downward. When he reached the edge of Akihito's pants he paused and looked upward, pleased at the lustful heat in Akihito's eyes, before ripping those off as well. With Akihito stripped, Asami teased him with light, playful kisses to the thighs and hips until the photographer began crying from need. Akihito gasped loudly then as Asami suddenly took him into his mouth, sucking hard. The results were almost instantaneous as Akihito screamed and shot his hot cum down his lover's throat. Asami pulled back after swallowing everything Akihito had to offer and chuckled as he became hard all over again.

"D-don't laugh bastard," Akihito managed to stutter out before moaning again as Asami brushed his fingertips across the hardened member.

"And why shouldn't I my cute Akihito?" he questioned.

Akihito moaned in response, "It's not f-fair.."

Asami smirked, "Is it ever?"

Asami dove down into another passionate kiss with Akihito before using some of the photographer's cum to lube up his fingers and begin preparing him. The preparation was short, a finger thrusting in and out quickly before another was added. Neither Asami nor Akihito had much patience. The third finger had barely breached Akihito's entrance before he was moaning for Asami to "just fucking enter him" already. With a soft chuckle Asami complied, thrusting himself in to the hilt. Akihito screamed at the sudden fullness and came again. Knowing that Akihito wasn't done yet though, Asami began thrusting deeply into the body below him, glancing down slightly to notice Akihito back at full hardness.

"Always..so tight.."

"Sh-shut..ahhhh..shut up! Faster!" Akihito moaned loudly.

Asami began thrusting harder into the pliable body beneath him, relishing in the moans he alone was causing. Without warning he yanked Akihito's legs up onto his shoulders and began biting playfully at the nipples in front of him.

"Fuck...oh god...Asaaaaami...god..don't stop..don't fucking stop!"

Akihito's cries reached a new level as both felt the pressure begin to coil in their bodies.

"So close...s-so close..."

Asami pushed harder and faster into Akihito, reaching down to tug at his weeping member in time to his thrusts.

"God! Asami..coming...c-coming!" A strangled scream left Akihito's lips as he came, simultaneously feeling both Asami's release inside of him and his teeth as he bit into Akihito's shoulder, marking him as his own.

Asami rolled off and out of Akihito as they both struggled to regain their breath. Asami regaining composure first, he pulled Akihito to him and inwardly took pleasure in Akihito cuddling up onto his chest.

"Asami?" Akihito spoke hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"I..." Akihito paused, unsure of himself, before he decided it was now or never and continued, "I love you."

There was a moment of silence where Akihito felt himself begin to panic, but then Asami tilted his chin up so that he was looking in his eyes and his heart melted at the love that he saw in them. Asami leaned forward slowly and sealed his lips in an adoring kiss before pulling back and whispering into his ear,

"And I love you, my cute Akihito."

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you like this ^_^ please read and review! I'm considering a sequel but not quite sure yet..thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Please read all the way through, not pointless I promise!

Hey everybody! So I've decided against writing a sequel for this piece as I have several other ideas that I'm working on for this pairing that are infinitely more entertaining in my opinion. I AM however giving a quick summary of what I was going to do just so all those curious minds can be satisfied and unconcerned for Akihito's life. Here goes, the truth is that while Akihito and Asami were all busy in their sex-time goodness, they both failed to realize that Asami's birthday was coming up. However, some yakuza had noticed, mainly Mikhail. As an early present for Asami, Mikhail decided to send a goon to add aphrodisiac to Akihito's dinner so that he would finally be as insatiable in bed as Asami normally is, thus giving them both a VERY pleasant evening ;) This plan, however, went awry when the goon accidentally added a little too much. Mikhail, thankful that nothing went too wrong, met with Kirishima and Suoh that same night to discuss the situation and took care of the goon himself (in a very drawn out manner). Asami was informed the next day and after much criticism and payments on Mikhail's part, all is well again with the world. The end.

Haha so I hope that satisfied anyone's curiousity and didn't disappoint too terribly! I may rewrite that so its done better eventually but for now anyone else is free to pick it up if they so choose. Hope you enjoyed! Love.


End file.
